We Can't Stop
by RaDiOaCtIvEdReAmEr
Summary: As a new threat brews both inside and outside of the vampire kingdom of New Orleans, soon the Originals must decide what's more important; their family feud, or the survival of their home. With new alliances, new dangers, and fresh betrayals, it's safe to say that all bets are off. No rules. Continuation Of 'All Of Me'. Set After 1x14. Somewhat AU. Klenevieve/Rebel/Haylijah/Javina.


_**We Can't Stop**_

_** A Continuation Of 'All Of Me'**_

_** Chapter One: The Night That Began The End**_

* * *

"How exactly does one acquire a mansion after having been dead for nearly one hundred years?" Klaus murmured against the soft flesh of Genevieve's neck. He stood behind her as she worked on getting the door unlocked, his arms wrapped tight around her torso, pulling her closer. With eager hands he twisted her mane of auburn hair around his hand and pulled it out of the way to give him better access to her skin.

In front of him a mischievous (and breathless) giggle slipped from Genevieve's lips as she fought to maintain enough focus to get the door open, "I never said it was my house."

He wasn't sure if she was joking or not, but at this point, he didn't really give a fuck.

At the welcome sound of a click coming from the door, Klaus took control once again. With his grip still firm against Genevieve's mid section he sped them both through the door and kicked it shut behind him. In a flash Genevieve's back was pressed against the door with Klaus standing before her with a hungry smirk lighting his face.

"However shall we find the bedroom, then?" Klaus teased. The hybrid wasted no time in seizing either side of the long sweater she wore and tearing it back, revealing the deep purple v-neck she wore under it. His eyes roamed appreciatively over her lean form, the natural curves of her body hidden beneath her clothes.

When he finally drug his eyes back to hers, he could see the hunger in her eyes as well. She reached forward and drug her hands up Klaus's chest until she reached his shoulders where she twined her arms around his neck. "We'll find it...eventually." she murmured back, biting her lower lip, urging him on. She could feel his arousal against her; it wasn't a stretch to believe they wouldn't make it to a bedroom.

"Agreed." Klaus growled. Grabbing on to her once again, Klaus sped them into a neighboring room. The house was nearly black with the midnight blue skies outside, but the moonlight shining through the window provided enough light to tell him that they were in the living room.

They crashed on the couch together, their bodies twining together as Genevieve pulled him into a passionate kiss. She maneuvered herself on to his lap, straddling his hips as her hands knotted in his dark blonde curls.

His hands explored her back as he savored the taste of her kiss. They wove under her thin tee shirt and caressed the impossibly smooth skin of her back. In all his life he'd never felt skin more soft. It was addictive.

Genevieve held the kiss for a few moments longer before he could feel her pulling back. She playfully nipped his lower lip before she leaned back enough to meet his gaze. He felt one of her hands move from the back of his neck to his cheek. Those enticing blue eyes shined in the glow of the moon. Her lips pulled up at the corners as she traced circles against his skin.

"Now what is that look for?" Klaus questioned as he rested his palms against her denim clad thighs.

A fuller smile formed across her lips as she responded, "Happiness has a face, Nik."

He wouldn't know. Happiness was something Klaus seldom felt, and even less often trusted. He was hardly about to admit in sharing her joy. While he was distracted from his problems, he didn't forget the true nature of the woman he was intertwined with. She was a powerful witch in league with a vengeful witch who had assisted in his capture. This was hardly the picture of some fairy tale romance.

Assuming that the young witch was getting caught up in the moment, Klaus grinned at her as he trailed his hands teasingly across her thighs, "Love, I'm no prince charming. Don't allow yourself to put more into this then what it is." he advised.

"I know what this is," Genevieve argued back with a devious grin. her moods changed nearly as quickly as his did. A dangerous thing. She reached back and began pushing Klaus's jacket off, "This is a man," off came the jacket, "and a woman," she bent and pressed her lips to his neck, working her way up, her warm breath leaving a thrill across his flesh, "surrendering to passion." She pulled back once again so she could return his gaze, "I've never once gone searching for prince charming. I'd be rather disappointed if you turned out to be one."

Well...that was a new one. It seemed nearly possible that such a woman existed who wasn't looking for the fairy tale romance. The Knight to sweep her away with promises of love and tenderness.

Finding a woman who detested such notions was a rare find...one that he was going to enjoy immensely more now.

Smirking, Klaus's hands began to inch their way to her hips, "My mistake, sweetheart. Shall we?"

Without waiting for a response, Klaus swapped their positions in a flash so that Genevieve lie under him with him hovering over her. He brought his lips back to hers, capturing them, savoring them. He felt her hands near the waist of his jeans, moving under his shirt. Knowing what she wanted, he broke the kiss for half a second to rip his shirt over his head and toss it to the side.

It amazed Klaus how easy it was to lose himself in her. To forget the events of the night and simply live in the moment with her. No one could argue that sex was a fantastic distraction, but this was something he'd only experienced one other time in his life - and it was his human life at that.

A moan escaped his lips as he felt Genevieve's nails against the tender skin of his back. His eyes roamed down to her eyes once again as he reached for her shirt. She arched her back so he could pull it over her head. It joined his shirt on the floor, leaving her in nothing from the waist up but a lacy black bra.

Surprising him, Genevieve suddenly pushed against his chest, sending both of them to the floor. It left her on top of him once again and she wasted no time in leaning down, stretching out so the length of her body was pressed against his. She whipped her hair to the side, tickling his skin, and began trailing up his chest with a string of kisses as her hands set to work on the button of his jeans.

She was quite the little multitasker.

Somehow managing to continue her slow assault of kisses, she unbutton and unzipped his jeans and pushed them down past his hips, revealing the tops of the tight black boxers he wore. He raised his hips a fraction to assist her in getting them off, fully revealing his hardness.

Once she was done Klaus was quick to work the same magic on her jeans. Though it proved to be a difficult task with skinny jeans. Damned fashion world and its fondness for ill fitting apparel. "I miss the days of trousers being a faux pas for women," Klaus growled as he finally managed to pry her jeans off. He ran his hands across the silky skin of her legs, stunned once again by its flawlessness.

"You didn't seem to mind them earlier," Genevieve teased, reminding him of the many times he'd given an appreciative glance to her legs and backside. While she had a point, their usefulness was far gone.

"I didn't mind them when they weren't in my way." Klaus murmured back, a smirk pulling his lips up.

Having had enough of the chatter, Klaus captured Genevieve's cheeks between his hands and drug her back into another kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, once again exploring. Their tongues met, teasing and urging the other on.

He ran his hands up her back, feeling her shiver with pleasure as he let his fingernails lightly drag across her spine. Once his fingers found the thin strap of her bra, he unhooked it easily and tossed it aside, letting her breasts free.

The aroused hybrid hitched his hands around her thighs and switched their positions again so she was lying under him. His eyes scanned the length of her nearly naked body, taking in every glorious inch. He could without a doubt say she was easily one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met.

He hovered over her, kissing everywhere from her neck to her breasts to her belly. Her scent filled his senses, enthralling him, keeping him there like he was under her spell. "You," he breathed against her skin as he traveled back up to her lips, "are too goddamn beautiful to be real."

A flattered smile played across Genevieve's mouth before a breathless gasp escaped her lips. Her skin was on fire with the feel of his touch, his kiss. Every part of her begged to yield to him. To dive into his world and never re emerge.

Klaus's hands traveled down Genevieve's sides at a painfully slow pace, enjoy the feel of her body against his. And once his hands finally reached her hips his fingers looped around her black lace panties and they quickly joined the growing pile of clothes in the corner.

"Take me," Genevieve begged breathlessly, raking her hands up Klaus's chest, her bright blue eyes hazy with desire.

"With pleasure," Klaus murmured in response, savoring the sweet sound of her begging. For him. In one lithe movement his boxers were gone, disappearing into the useless pile of clothes.

He pushed into her with an animalistic groan, satisfied with her wet entrance. If possible, she wanted this more than he did. Genevieve gasped with pleasure, arching her back towards him as her hands spread like claws across the expensive rug they were lying on.

They moved together, lost in a world of ecstasy, each of them building closer and closer. He ran his hands across her stomach, over her breast, kneading her nipples. She groaned in response, her hips bucking upwards. A satisfied smile pulled at his lips.

Still lost in the moment, Klaus rolled to the side, switching their positions again without breaking stride. She rode him, her eyes still half closed with pleasure. She ran her hands up his chest until he caught them, twining his fingers with hers and bringing them against the carpet as she bent to trail kisses across his skin. Her thick mane of fiery hair brushed his skin, sending a new thrill through his body.

Hitting their climaxes, screams and moans of pleasure filled the room, their bodies shaking at his release. So far gone, Klaus could've sworn he'd died and gone to heaven. His breathing hard, his chest damp with a sheen of sweat, he pulled out of her and grasped her hips in his hands. He pulled her to the side, lying her next to him as they both tried and failed to catch their breath.

"Wow." Genevieve breathed as she reached up to run her hand through her hair. She knew it had been a long while since she'd known the touch of a man…but she'd never felt anything so...consuming.

Klaus grinned as he pulled Genevieve up against his chest, loving the feel of of her lithe form next to his. He wrapped an arm around her waist while he used his other hand to brush her hair away from her neck. While it seemed near impossible to make this moment any better, he could think of one thing.

He trailed kisses along her shoulder and neck for a moment before he let his fangs trace delicately along her skin; asking silent permission to drink from her.

Giving her just as silent consent, Genevieve stretched her neck to the side, giving Klaus better access.

Needing no further invitation, Klaus placed one last kiss against her skin before he let his fangs enlongate. He sunk them gently into her skin and the sweet taste of her blood filled his mouth. There was something about witch blood that just did it for him. Hers especially. He savored the moment, drinking slowly to draw it out. He could feel her lean back against him, her arm covering his that was around her waist. It took Klaus a moment to truly take that moment in.

She trusted him. Again. Just as she had earlier when she freely offered her arm.

When he was sure it wasn't safe to take anymore, Klaus finally, reluctantly, drew back. He licked his lips, tasting the last of her blood. She let out a breathless moan, clearly having enjoyed it. That was a new one.

But Klaus didn't want it to just end there. Something inside him urged him on, urged him to do something he'd never done before.

He pulled Genevieve around so that she was facing him. Though clearly surprised by the suddenness of the movement, she seemed happy enough to be facing him. A smile played on her lips, and the happy glow from her blue eyes was unmistakable.

Klaus smiled back for just a moment before he brought his wrist to his mouth. He bit down against his skin, wincing at the sting before he withdrew his lips, revealing the wound. Silently, his eyes met Genevieve's in the darkness and he offered her his wrist.

The smile faded from her lips into something more serious. She knew it was no small thing for a vampire to engage in blood sharing. Especially when the vampire was Klaus.

Still surprised, she reached up and wrapped her hands gently around his arm and brought it to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the wound and drank, not sure what to expect about the taste of his blood.

But whatever preconceived notion she had about it before vanished. His blood tasted sweet on her tongue and left warm feeling in her belly. It was nothing like she expected...and it made her feel all the more close to Klaus.

Just as he had done, Genevieve drank for a while at a slow pace before she released his arm, placing a chaste kiss against the healing wound on his wrist.

Klaus reached out and ran his hand over Geneiveve's hair before letting his hand rest against her cheek. She leaned into his touch as he moved forward enough to kiss her forehead. She could see an openness in his eyes that she was sure seldom appeared.

"You are, by far, one of the best surprises I have ever met." he murmured truthfully. Who would have ever thought they would come to this, considering how they met only hours ago? Even after his many years on this earth, it still shocked him.

"And you've made me happier than I ever could have imagined that I stayed in New Orleans." Genevieve responded back softly. After her plan was finished earlier, Bastianna and Celeste had both encouraged her to stay out of sight. But she just couldn't do it. She'd stayed, and by chance, Klaus had come back.

They lied together in silence after that. Klaus gently stroked the smooth skin of her arm as she snuggled against his chest. The house sat in complete darkness, giving them the feeling that they were somehow separated from the world outside.

It had been a long time since Klaus had felt so at peace. And ironically enough it happened on a night when he was at his angriest. His hatred for Marcel and Rebekah seemed a million miles away at the moment. Like somehow Genevieve had the power to chase all those thoughts away.

It was a nice change to feel content and...wanted, for once instead of being the evil hybrid that cared for no one and nothing.

For Genevieve, it was like experiencing everything she'd been robbed of in the 20s. She'd been so young when Rebekah killed her, she'd hardly lived. It felt like she'd lived more in this one day than she had in her entire life years ago. And she knew exactly why. Because this time she was living for herself with no apologies.

She came back by a miracle of magic, and she was determined to live for herself this time. To not get herself killed with naiveity. To pursue her desires without trying to consider every possible moral objection. She was a witch, not a saint.

After a long while, she felt Klaus kiss the top of her head. She closed her eyes for just a moment, enjoying the feel of his touch.

"What do you say you and I continue our search for the bedroom?" Klaus suggested with a devious grin, his eyes alight with desire for the woman in his arms once again.

With a smile of her own, Genevieve purred, "Lead the way."

_** Chapter One: The Night That Began The End**_

* * *

_Blink._

Pain filled Rebekah's body. It burned in her veins like poisonous fire. Her world was clouded with black, blinded by the pain.

_Blink._

Where was she? She could hardly pry her eyes open enough to make out the world around her. Dark shapes blurred in her vision. A cold breeze whipped against her skin. The world below her felt as cold and slippery as ice. What the hell happened to her?

_Blink._

Then it all came back. Every last memory. She and Marcel had been desperately trying to reach the cemetery to get Davina's body. They knew they would need her protection in order to hide from Klaus. The plan was to fetch her body and then when she was recovered from the werewolf venom, they would kill the resurrected witches to bring Davina back.

Along the way they had run into Elijah, who was on his way to find Klaus. Papa Tunde's blade clutched tightly in his hand. He knew that Klaus wanted Rebekah dead and the blade was the only defense they had against the furious hybrid that was their brother. He warned Marcel and Rebekah to keep running, but they told him about their plan. How they had to have a witch before they could run.

Elijah had agreed to help them...and that's when Klaus showed up.

He stood in the middle of the street, his hands spread against his sides, the werewolf claws growing. His eyes glowed yellow in the night.

No one even had a chance to speak to Klaus before he attacked. He was everywhere. Clawing, biting, tearing. He was a blur of destruction, and none of them stood a chance. She remembered seeing Elijah fall, clutching his neck, the blade forgotten beside him. She had tried to run to him, but in a flash her leg was broken, preventing her from moving.

Then she looked to her right, desperate for Marcel. But she turned just in time to see Klaus drop his body to the cold pavement of the alley, his lips soaked with Marcel's blood. She tried to stand, to fight back, then her other leg was broken.

Other came to the alley. The other vampires. They tried to help. They tried to get Marcel to safety. They tried to get to her. But Klaus killed them all. He was everywhere again. Biting and ripping heads off, tearing hearts out. He was murderous. No amount of bloodshed would make him happy.

Tears had burned in her eyes as she fought to stand. To get away. To do something. And Klaus watched her from a few feet away. He watched her struggle. He watched her scream in pain as she staggered on broken legs. The werewolf venom already in her system prevented her from healing quickly.

He watched her limp and stagger to Marcel's side. He watched her collapse next to him, unable to help. He watched her as she turned to beg him for mercy. To take his fury out on her, not Marcel, not Elijah. Her.

Only then did he rush forward and seize her jacket, pulling her up and ignoring her yelps of pain. He glared murderously at her for a moment before it was replaced by a smirk so evil it would have scared the devil.

"_All of this, every last drop of blood, is your fault sister. So enjoy lying in the bed you made, because it will be one of your last moments on this earth."_

Before she had time to take another breath, his teeth plunged into her neck. Once. Twice. Again. And again. And again. She lost track of how many times she felt the tear of his teeth. After a while she'd simply blacked out.

Or...was he a wolf?

Suddenly the scene changed. It wasn't Klaus standing in the entrance to the alley. It was a flaxen furred wolf, baring its teeth. She knew it was him. It looked at her with a murderous gaze before everything happened.

When she heard his voice, it must have been in her mind. Because it was a wolf that bit her over and over again. A wolf's mouth covered in Marcel's blood.

Niklaus was so far gone with his fury that he'd become an animal to handle it.

Or...did she imagine the wolf?

God why couldn't she think straight!

"Re..Rebekah?"

Finally, Rebekah was able to open her eyes. Though as soon as she saw what was in front of her, she wanted to close them again. It was a sea of blood and bodies. Organs littered the ground where Klaus had ripped them clean out. The faces of the vampires she'd been surrounded by for months stared blankly back at her in death.

Though she was long ago desensitized to the sight of gruesome murders, this sight turned her stomach. Guilt washed over her as she thought of Niklaus's words.

She looked around desperately for the source of the voice that called her name as she struggled to get to her feet. Her legs seemed to have healed for the most part, but they were still sore. She winced at the sting in her neck.

After a moment of looking around, Rebekah finally saw where the voice came from. Elijah. Yards away, he was struggling to get to his feet as well. His neck was covered in blood and bite marks, and Rebekah could faintly make out bite marks on his arms beneath his tattered suit jacket.

Stepping through the field of bodies Rebekah limped towards her brother, tears already rolling down her cheeks. She just wanted to feel safe again. It felt like she'd lived ten thousand years in the last several hours.

Elijah met her halfway and caught her in his arms. As soon as she felt the support of her brother's arms around her, the floodgates opened. Sobs broke through and her body shook as she cried into Elijah's shoulder.

This wasn't her. It was nothing like her to break down and cry. But she just couldn't help it anymore. The guilt of what she'd done, the terror of the last few hours, the abuse her body had taken, watching Marcel die, seeing the murderous fury in Klaus's eyes. It was just too damn much to deal with alone.

Softly, Elijah held on to his sister, his heart hurting at her pain. He could only imagine what she'd been through during the course of the day. And even if he was angry with her for her choice to call Mikael to New Orleans back in the 20s, she didn't deserve all she had endured. Not even close.

"Sshh, we'll be alright." Elijah promised in a murmur. He had no idea how, but he would protect his sister. Niklaus would not harm her again.

"How are we going to be alright, 'Lijah?" Rebekah cried hopelessly. "Niklaus won't stop until I'm dead! For God's sake, look around you! He killed all these people because he was mad! Marcel…" she stopped short, the words catching in her throat. She couldn't say it. She couldn't believe it. She'd seen his body fall, his blood on Klaus's lips.

"I'm...not...dead...yet." Came a voice off to the side of them.

In desperate hope, Rebekah pulled away from Elijah's grip to see Marcel struggling to sit up. His neck was a torn, bloody mess. The bite marks stood out starkly, covered in crimson blood. It was a cold slap in the face, but Rebekah refused to think about what it meant.

She staggered through the crowd of bodies until she reached Marcel. She collapsed down on her knees and threw her arms around Marcel.

She felt his arms wrap around her as well, and somehow she wound up on his lap as they clung to one another. Grief for their fallen friends hung over them like a haze, and the realization of their situation began to truly sink in.

Elijah and Rebekah would heal from all the werewolf venom...but Marcel wouldn't. And there was no chance in hell of Klaus giving Marcel his blood. This was what he wanted. He wanted to punish Rebekah and Marcel for bringing Mikael to town all those years ago. There would be no convincing him otherwise.

After a long while, the sobs in Rebekah's throat subsided and she leaned back, still keeping her arms around Marcel, to meet his eyes. The bleakness of their reality was written all over his face, but nonetheless, she could his concern for her there too.

"You okay, Bex?" Marcel murmured quietly, looking her up and down and wincing at all the signs of the abuse she'd taken that day. He wished he could have done more to prevent it. That he was strong enough to Klaus away from her forever.

Marcel had feared this would be their end. When he found Klaus and Rebekah in the asylum, he knew Klaus was more than just angry this time. He wanted them dead. In fact had it not been for Elijah holding Klaus off, he and Rebekah would have died there.

But there was only so much they could do against Klaus.

Rebekah gave Marcel a weak smile as she let out a bitter laugh, "Okay? Marcel, none of us are okay. You…" she trailed off again. She just couldn't say the words. She'd already lost Marcel once. She wasn't ready to lose him again.

"Have werewolf venom in my system?" Marcel finished. The reality weighed heavily on him, but he was closer to a place of acceptance than Rebekah was. He reached up and cupped her cheek, "You'll be okay without me. Elijah will keep you safe." he promised. If there was one thing he could count on, it was Elijah's protectiveness of his baby sister.

"Stop talking like that." Rebekah demanded in a whisper, angrily wiping tears out of her eyes. They'd survived too much for it to end like this. "I..I can't lose you." she admitted softly.

But what choice did she truly have?

Beside the grieving couple, Elijah was lost in his losts. His world was being blown to bits around him and there didn't seem to be anything he could do to stop it.

Elijah refused to consider the deaths of his siblings. Rebekah and Klaus were all he had left in this world. Aside from Hayley and the baby, that is. But irregardless, he'd lost enough of his family.

But...that didn't mean he was opposed to harming his brother for the greater good. With Klaus so furious, it wasn't just Rebekah in danger either. What about Hayley? What if Klaus decided to take his anger out on her next?

The thought was all Elijah needed to seek action. Hayley had suffered enough, his sister had suffered enough. Someone had to spur change. Suddenly getting an idea, Elijah began searching the ground for the blade he'd been holding when Klaus attacked. If Klaus hadn't taken it, it had to be somewhere close.

He bent down and searched through the bodies that lie around him, trying to ignore his guilt over the bloodshed his brother caused. And after what seemed like a lifetime, he finally found it. The blade.

Wrapping his hand around it Elijah straightened up and looked over at his sister and Marcel with a determinedly hopeful expression as he turned the blade in his hands, "You may not have to sister." When both of them turned his way, Elijah said simply, "If Klaus is incapacitated, we can get some of his blood for Marcel. I just have to bury this dagger in his chest first."

Marcel and Rebekah both looked in Elijah's direction with shock. Usually the level headed Original was the last one to suggest violence as a fix all solution. But there was no question about it; his mind was clearly made up.

And with Klaus determined to kill them both and Marcel's life on a clock, neither of them were going to speak up in Klaus's defense.

With one last glance at each, they each nodded and Rebekah turned to her older brother and said with a decisive nod, "Let's do it."

_**Chapter One: The Night That Began The End**_

* * *

_**Alright My Dears, There You Have It!**_

_**I hope you weren't disappointed with the Klenevieve sex scene. This was my first time ever writing a sex scene so I hope it was okay! **_

_**As I'm sure you figured, this chapter doesn't feature any Haylijah, but I promise it will come next chapter! :] Along with at least some Davina action. Along with more Klenevieve and Rebel! It's gonna be a fun place up in here! ;]**_

_**Thank you guys so much for all your support with 'All Of Me'! You guys inspired me to continue this and turn it into a multi chapter fic! Thank you for all your kindness and praise, and thank you for joining me for this new adventure! You guys rock! **_

_**I would be ever so grateful to hear from you in the reviews! What did you think? You still on board with this fic? Anything you're looking forward to or would like to see? Talk to me guys, I love hearing from you! :]**_

_**Until next chapter!**_

_**Emily**_


End file.
